


Lonesome Song

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "I'm crawling blind, hollowed by what I left inside. For you, just you, I'm caught in place. But I ignore what I can't erase."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome Song

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Akuroku Day 2013
> 
> Song: Hide by Red

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story...So listening to this always thought it said "love so strong," but I swear when I was making this I looked it up and the lyrics said "lonesome song" (thus the title and ending to this). Now I looked them up again and they say "love so strong." So, anyway...


End file.
